The present invention relates to an apparatus useful for application of sheet material, especially self-adhesive, waterproofing sheet material. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus whereby a roll of waterproofing sheet material can be readily placed on a substructure surface in an accurate manner and by a one-man operation.
Various types of sheet material are used in forming a waterproof roof or other substructure system. Included among such materials are bituminous impregnated sheet material commonly known as tar paper or felt. More recently, preformed, flexible, sheet-like membranes of waterproofing, pressure-sensitive adhesives such as are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,741,856; 3,853,683 and 3,900,102 have been formed. Each of these materials must be applied to the roof substructure in an accurate manner to insure complete abutment or, preferably, overlap of the successively applied layers. Normally such an operation is laborious, requiring an extensive amount of stooping, bending and the like, and at least two persons to attain accurate application.
Various types of apparatus have been devised for the application of roofing material or other stock material from storage rolls. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,439,681 and 3,559,914 disclose such apparatus. These prior art apparatus have not found general acceptance because they are of complex design, are not capable of being operated by one person and do not permit change of direction during application of a single course of roofing material.
The presently described applicator permits easy application of rolls of tar paper, bituminous impregnated felt products and most especially, preformed waterproofing, pressure-sensitive adhesive sheet material used to cause waterproofing of various substructures such as roofs. The utilization of the subject applicator shall be described in relation to the application of a waterproofing, pressure-sensitive adhesive sheet material. The application of other rolled stock material onto substructures can also be readily performed in manners which will be obvious from the present teaching.